Everthine, Evermine
by Pheyth
Summary: "I love you too,but it's more than that,"he said caressing my face.His hand was like a warm flame against the chill of my skin.His eyes twinkled and I saw myself reflecting off them like a portrait of Juliet for her Romeo."Caroline,I'm in love with you."
1. or whispered truths

**A/N: this is a story of one shots between this awesome couple. I do not own Vampire Diaries, unfortunately, but I hope you enjoy this just the same XP**

"I love you," I said, the words merely louder than a whisper. He looked down at me with his intense brown eyes while a grin played at his lips.

"I love you too." Tyler's deep voice was music to my ears. I gave a small laugh that he felt the same, I didn't know why I was so worried that he wouldn't return my feelings. "But—but it's more than that," he said caressing my face. His hand was like a warm flame against the chill of my skin. His eyes twinkled and I saw myself reflecting off them like a portrait of Juliet for her Romeo. I loved the way he made me feel. "Caroline, I'm in love with you."

"Wha-" I managed to say. "Tyler." This should have been good news. Why did my smile falter?

"No, hear me out," he pleaded. "I don't—I don't care that you're a vampire. It doesn't matter that I'm a werewolf. You and me, together, we can do this." He rested his forehead against mine like an artist to his canvas and took calming breaths.

I pulled away, slightly. There was a difference between loving someone, and being in love. He saw the trouble on my face and his eyes shimmered, wondering what I was thinking.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I was only supposed to keep an eye on him. And yet, he became my friend, someone I shared my secrets with. He didn't care about _Elena_ like everyone else. His world wasn't wrapped around her. Even Bonnie was more concerned about Elena instead of trying to help me. It took her days before she even considered making a ring for me not to burn in the sun.

Tyler loved me, he was IN love with me, Caroline, the girl with the worst relationship problems. For once I wasn't into someone who abused and mistreated me. For once, I didn't fall for a guy, like Matt, who only had eyes for Elena. For once, I was genuinely happy. It didn't matter that he was a Werewolf, I knew we'd make it through. That is, unless I screwed it up as usual.

I bit my lip, knowing this couldn't last. "Caroline." My eyes fluttered back to him by the simple way he said my name. "Please, don't leave me hanging. I said I was in love with you. I'm not expecting you to feel the same way, but you kinda just shut down for a sec there."

"Tyler, what are we doing," I said, pulling away. "Do you know who I am? My first boy friend was a psychopath and my second was in love with my best friend."

"This isn't like that. I'm in love with you. The way you look away when you're thinking. The way your eyebrows scrunch together when something is bothering you." He took a step towards me with his head tilted down to my face and laced my fingers through his. "You could have died the first night I turned, but you stayed. It was your voice I heard in my wolf state. No one else would have done that."

"Tyler, of course I stayed," I said looking up at him. "You were alone and needed support. I knew you weren't going to do anything to me. I just wish…" my voice trailed off. I just wish that Damon hadn't killed his Uncle, that I could tell him I _wasn't_ the only vampire. But I couldn't. Instead, I smiled, happy with the moment we were in, and leaned up for a deep kiss.

His lips were soft, but firm, gentle, yet passionate. It took everything I had to pull away. "Tyler, I think I'm in love with you too."

**P.S. Please click the little "review" button below so I can know what you like or what you don't like. Otherwise, how am I going to get your feedback? Come on, you know you want to... ^_^**


	2. or Ella's waltz

**PreNote: This is in no chronological order, I don't own Vampire Diaries, loved what people said about the first chapter(thanks for the R&R), and I hope you enjoy this second chapter =) **

"So what are you thinking about wearing?" Elena asked me as I rummaged through my closet. I had hundreds of things to wear, and a lifetime to shop, and yet I couldn't manage to find a decent outfit for tonight. "Caroline, you'll be beautiful to him no matter what," she said as I threw more clothes on the floor.

"It's not that _simple_, Elena. You have two guys who are in love with you. I'm freaking out that Tyler asked me to hang later. It's not even a date, and I can't decide what to put on for tonight." I had finally started getting feelings for him. The want of being _just friends_ was pushed aside for the _need_ to be with him.

"Not a date? Since when has Tyler Lockwood ever asked a girl to join him somewhere other than one of his parties? It's a date." She walked over to join me at my walk in closet and picked out a yellow shirt with white designs. "It's not too low cut, makes your hair shine, and even comments on your dazzeling blue eyes," she said as she held it against me.

I rushed at her with a hug and wouldn't let go until I realized I was squeezing too tight. "Sorry, still getting used to my strength." I rubbed her back as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Her hair was tied back, a rare look, accenting how perfect her face was shaped. The Green Devil inside of me began to flare up against my own imperfections. Curse my heightened emotions.

"It's ok, just go and have fun….Has Bonnie talked to you yet?" She asked with concern, something her brown eyes always held.

"I'm a vampire Elena. Of course she won't talk to me." Pity molded in her look, something I always hated. I was Caroline Forbes, head cheerleader, immortal being, and single hottest girl at Mystic Falls, I had no room for pity. "How about these shoes?" I said changing the subject. No need for her to feel bad about my friendship issues when hers, like most things in her life, were greener on the other side of the fence.

She examined my look with a serious gaze."Black stilettos, boot cut. That'll be perfect with the skinny jeans." I found myself smiling from her contagious grin.

"Thanks for helping me with this Elena."

"No problem," she said as I went over to my crumpled bed and put the high heels on.

I got up, adjusting to the new height, and walked over to my chair to grab my jacket for the cool air outside. Elena followed me out of my room and down the steps to the front door.

"Let me know how this 'hangout' of yours goes later, K?"

"Who else would I share my guilty stories with?" I asked, locking the door and giving her a hug. Getting in my car, I drove off where Tyler asked me to meet him.

It was a busy night at the small karaoke bar and I found a spot at the end of the parking lot. When I walked in, I concentrated on my senses, something Stefan had been teaching me.

I tried to zone out the awful singing and smell of beer when I heard his voice. Tyler was ordering a glass of water at the other end of the room. My shoes clicked with every step I took as I walked over and admired his features along the way. He was looking around, slightly tense like Prince Charming trying to find his Cinderella among the bustle from the floor.

"I take it this is where you take all the girls you talk to?" I said loud enough for him to hear. It was so cute how startled he got, like a child taking his hand out of the cookie jar. When he saw it was me, his lips did the most amazing thing and smiled. My heart, or what should have been my heart, tugged at the wish of being more than friends, AGAIN.

"You came. I was wondering if you decided to bail." Throughout the loud noise, I could still hear his deep rumble clear as a sunny day as he spoke.

"Of course I came. I don't want you to feel alone. You're not." I sat across from him and grabbed his hand, the warm source of heat traveled throughout my body and I shivered in delight.

He looked down at the small intimacy between us. Did he think this was stupid? Were my cold hands too rough and monsterous? I pulled away but stopped when he grabbed on tighter and looked up at me. "Would you like to dance?"

I only laughed at how fast he changed subject and looked at him quizzically. "Come on." He led me to the dance floor where a drunken man was singing a Katey Perry song off key.

The heels I wore made us eye level and he placed one hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer so we could talk over the speakers and the couple playing pool in the corner.

I leaned back to look at him in the face, waiting for him to speak. Gently, and slowly, he leaned towards me, my stomach pressing closer to his tight abdomen. Our noses were less than an inch apart and I thought he was going to kiss me until he dodged my lips and went to my ear. "Guess I should have picked a quieter place to talk."

Our feet slowly began to move on the floor as he led us in a small dance. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Betty Lukor glare in jealousy, something I thought I missed from people, but realized I didn't care for anymore. "I think you just wanted to show the public that you liked someone." I hope what I said was true. If not, I'd play it off as a joke.

I felt him shrug as I rested my head on his shoulder. We weren't even going with the beat of the song, but it didn't matter. I, ignoring the stares and snooty comments, was actually enjoying myself.

"Are you scared?" I asked him.

"Shitless."

The full moon was coming up soon, Tyler's first change. We've been trying to contact his uncle for help, but got no luck. Damon wouldn't tell me anything about what he'd done with Mason. I was worried and concerned, but refused to tell Tyler. He already had enough on his plate.

"I'll be there every step of the way. We'll figure this out," I told him.

We stayed at the bar for a few more hours until it was time to close. Tyler walked me to my car and leaned against the door, the color shone a mahogany red in the moonlight. "Thanks for going out with me tonight."

I nodded and laughed it off as if it were nothing. "It was my pleasure, I had fun dancing." Of course, my feet disagreed with me, but I ignored to pain. The clock hadn't struck twelve yet and Cinderella had to enjoy her moment, right?

"I hope we can have a date like this again."

"Date?" I tried to hide my happiness, but failed when he saw my grin.

"Yeah, something I think we should do more often." He got off my car and shoved his hands in his pockets. "My mother taught me to be a gentleman, so I'm going to leave."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face me. "Not without a goodnight kiss." It was better than what I thought they would be, so gentle and _inticing_. I pressed my body against him, wanting more. The feel of his heart against my chest was liberating. It didn't matter if my body no longer had that ticking drum, as long as he could have it for me. His breath was a soft caress as he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer. Without warning, my canines came out and softly nipped his bottom lip. I leaned back, trying to adjust my face, knowing that my eyes went dark from the instant _want._ "Tyler, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bite you."

He licked his blood away, something I desperately wish my tongue could do instead and said, "That was kinda hot."

I laughed, pulling away, and got in my car before something worse happened. "Goodnight Tyler."

He waved at me on the other side of the glass and waved with a muffled, "drive safe."

**Alright, "The time has come," the Walrus said. "To click and review, for if you don't, how can she write a chapter that's new? She needs your words, critiques of you will, anything that'll make her fingers not sit still. So please, write your remarks, concerns and things of that such (to know what you think). Thanks very much." =D P.S. I know this chapter wasn't as steamy as the first but the next one has more action =) It'll be up by a: the end of this week, or b: the beginning of next. **


	3. or bad luck

**FIRST, thank you sooo much for the reviews, the followers and absolutely positive(encouraging) words. It really means a lot and I hope you don't lose interest. *puts one hand in the air and the other on the Bible* "I, penname Pheyth, vow to write my best for my readers and I hope they, in return, continue to REVIEW(hint hint cough cough) with their positive and or negative feedback." Oh, and in case you were wondering , no, I don't own vampire diaries, and again, this is in no chronological order. Please, enjoy! =)**

"Tyler, stop!" I said throwing him across the room and into the mirror. The sound of glass shattering and falling pieces sounded in the room as he hit on impact. I hadn't meant to hurt him, but I had to make a point. "Yes, you're strong, but we're stronger. You can't go after him, calm down."

"The hell I won't!" he said getting up and brushing shards off him. There were some pieces no bigger than my pinky sticking out, but he hadn't seemed to notice. I, on the other hand, took a step back from the seductive smell of his blood. "You tell me this guy abused you, made you do what he wanted, then practically _turned you?"_ He took a step towards me. "Caroline, I'm going to beat his ass, vampire or not."

The other day I'd told Tyler that I wasn't the only vampire in town. He was calm about it and listened without interruptions, something he rarely did. He didn't know about the drama behind it all, only that Catherine had turned me. By the end, he figured out that Damon and Stefan were vampires… I couldn't handle lying to him anymore; I had to tell him the truth.

Bonnie and I were on speaking terms, finally, but she was more concerned about her gifts. My main worry was when Damon realized Tyler knew about the rest of us. It was my job to watch him, _lie_ to him, to make sure he thought I was the ONLY vampire in town. I couldn't do it anymore.

It all began in my room when Mom had left for work and Tyler came over. We were watching Underworld: Rise of the Lycans when he began running his fingers up and down my arm. "We aren't even fifteen minutes in, and already you're making moves on me?" I asked.

We were lying comfortably on my bed and I snuggled closer to him, enjoying the way he held me. "No, just trying to get your attention." My body trembled from his deep voice that vibrated against my back.

"Not that hard considering whenever you walk into a room, I can't help but admire your as…sets," I said making him chuckle. His fingers began roaming to my back down to the top of my jeans and landed on my rear.

"I admire your…assets as well." I turned to him, the movie no longer on my mind, and propped myself up on my elbows. I gave him a playful glare but he ignored it as his head leaned into my neck and began pressing his lips against me like flowers on a lake. "I have a couple of questions," he said between kisses.

"And those are?" I hated that he could make my voice whisper like a small moan. Luckily my mom, the craftiest Sherriff in Mystic Falls, wasn't home to see or hear her daughter.

"You said that you weren't the only vampire in town." His lips traveled up to my ear and he brushed my blonde locks away with a gentle tuck from his soft fingers. "And that you dated one of them? I know it wasn't Stefan." He nipped my lobe a few times, making my canines come out from the small pleasure it gave. "So was it Damon, or is there someone else I'm missing?"

"Tyler," I said. I didn't want to get into that. I can't believe I mentioned that I was in a relationship with a vampire. I did it to show off, that I knew more than him about interspecies relationships and how they didn't work out. Of course, the macho man he was, Tyler couldn't, better yet _wouldn't_, let it go.

"Just tell me about it. Was it like us?" he moved away from my neck to look me in the face. The tv was a small noise in the background and his eyes were smoldering in the darkened room. "Did you love him?"

"What?" I shouted sitting up, immediately alert. "Love him? No, I loathed him." The only reason why I tolerated being around Damon now, was for Elena. But I hadn't gotten into that with Tyler yet. One thing at a time.

"Then why were you with him?" Tyler asked, ignoring my fit of rage. He looked at me with those dark curious eyes, waiting for me to explain.

"Because I was a _human._ I didn't realize he was a genuinely horrible guy. I was stupid and ignorant."

"Why didn't you get out of it?" I bit my lip, thinking how to phrase the next sentence. I promised myself that I wouldn't lie to Tyler anymore, but I knew this part of my life would piss him off.

"Well, because it was Damon."

"So you did love him." He laughed to himself as though it were obvious. The space between us lengthened as he leaned back and ran his hand through his hair, a quirk I admired when he was anxious about something. "You wouldn't have stayed if you were unhappy."

"I didn't love him Tyler, he…" Why couldn't I be brave, like Bonnie, and face my fears, or at least finish a sentence.

"He's not the one who turned you, so why can't you talk about him?" He turned my face to meet his gaze then let go of my chin. "Why is he on your I-hate-list?"

I sighed. "He had me in his hold, I was Compelled to be with him." My voice trailed off as the words seemed to sink in. Tyler got off from the bed and began pacing.

"Compelled, how. Did he make you—did he make you DO things?" He ran his fingers through his hair, the hair that always held that musky sweet scent.

I shook my head, knowing I should have changed the subject, or attacked him with my tongue earlier.

I grabbed the remote of the bedside table and turned off the movie that we stopped paying attention to. As if reading my mind, Tyler turned on the headlight and it illuminated the room. He began to walk back and forth on my carpet as I told him the rest of the story.

"I'm gonna kill him," Tyler said when I finished. He grabbed his jacket and stalked to my bedroom door.

With my swift speed, I ran in front of him and gave him a small push back. "No, you're not."

"You went to bed, fearing for your life Caroline, among other things. Damon Salvatore is dead." He tried walking past me, but I shoved him again.

"Tyler, please, just calm down and think rationally." I placed my hands on either side of his face, hoping he would listen. "This was months, almost a year ago. He's changed and I'm in love with an amazing guy who makes me happy."

"Doesn't change the fact for what he's done," he said moving my hands. Did he not hear me say 'amazing guy' and 'in love' within the same sentence? We finally admitted our true feelings for each other day and yet he still didn't listen. "And he hasn't changed. I can take him."

"Tyler, I'm stronger than you and Damon has been around for hundreds of years. He's capable of much worse. "

"How can you expect me to do nothing after what you just told me?"

"Stop being thick headed and calm down!" I yelled back. One thing I learned about Werewolves was they got mad real fast, and Tyler didn't want to cool off.

So I proved my point when he tried to walk past me again. "Tyler, stop!" I threw him across the room and into the mirror. The sound of glass shattering and falling pieces sounded in the room as he hit on impact. "Oh, Tyler, I'm sorry."

Some pieces were stuck in his shoulder and after a small hesitation, I went over to help while ignoring the seductive smell of his blood. I hadn't meant to throw him that hard, I just had to show him that we were stronger. He glared at me while I pulled some shards out and put them in the trash nearby. The want to lick my fingers made my mouth water from the red juice that stuck on them, but I refrained, something Tyler should learn.

We both got up, me to make sure he wouldn't leave, and him, trying to leave.

"You can't go after him, calm down."

I glanced at the frame that _once _held my mirror and frowned. It was as if the thought of seven years bad luck didn't faze him. I, on the other hand, would have to buy a new one before mom noticed or decided to care. "You tell me this guy abused you, made you do what he wanted, then practically _turned you?"_ He took a step towards me. "Caroline, I'm going to beat his ass, vampire or not."

It took him moments to heal after everything was taken out and I led him to the foot of the bed to sit down. "Tyler, you know lots of things about me, but not everything. This is something that is tucked in my past that I've moved on from and will continue to do. I want to you too, too."

He didn't say anything for a while until he grabbed my hand in his. His pulse finally went back to normal compared to the rash beating it just went through. "I can still take him you know. You don't realize how strong us Wolves are."

"You're right. But let's play nice with the other Vamps," I said before kissing him.

**The spice, the drama, the tantalizing want! Please click on the review button and say which you think this chapter has more of or whatever else your opinion may be. And sidenote, I had a couple people ask that one of the chapters be in Tyler's POV. If ya REALLY want it, I will ask at least…SEVEN people(one more r&r from the last ch.) to say so before I post the next chapter up (which will either be the end of this week or the beginning of next), and I'll squeeze it somewhere in here. Thank you(!), until next time…. ; )**


	4. or loose top

"Now, I know you two are young and—have those raging emotions." I rolled my eyes and leaned my forehead on my fingers while I faced the guidance counselor. "And you're lucky I found you and not your classmates—or the principal but…" Could she be any slower while she spoke? If she was this awkward talking about it, why not find a new job instead of working to help kids with 'raging hormones'. It's not like we were having sex, honestly…just a very heated make-out session. In the hallway. Under the steps. At school. "I mean, if you do…decide, that is…to, well," she cleared her mousy throat. I could just end it all now with a small bite.

I looked over at Tyler who squeezed my hand as if reading my thoughts. _Just one bite?_ My eyes pleaded. He, in return, shook his head. "Have sexual intercourse, you should use some form of protection. And keep it in your bedroom, not at school."

"Oh wow, was that the bell? Looks like school's over and you won't have to worry about us having sexual intercourse," I said in a mocking tone. "At least at school." Dear Allah, who in anyone's right mind even _want_ to have sex at school? The thought just made me want to puke. IT'S SCHOOL! I can only imagine how many girls got banged up just by walking past a spot of an infamous 'caught-while-having-sex-moment' area.

"As my job to help you students with any questions… well, I must ask you, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, where can I find condems?" I asked, egging her on.

"Caroline!" Tyler hissed.

Miss. May, the counselor, actually took me seriously and gave me a few before we walked out. We left her flustered while Tyler had an 'I'm- annoyed' rain cloud over his strut. Of course, he was being silent, just waiting for the perfect moment to burst.

It wasn't until we got back to my place that his switch flipped. "Seriously? You couldn't grow up for one minute?"

I threw my bag and purse on a nearby chair. "She was accusing us of having sex, why not play with it?"

" 'Where-can-I-find-condoms?'! _Reeeally_ wasn't necessary Care."

"Why, because I _can't_ have kids? Sorry for my sarcasm for that area that I'll never get to have."

"You know this has nothing to do with that," he said. From the corner of my eye I watched him run his fingers through his hair and bite that luscious bottom lip of his. I really wish his lips were on mine.

"Fine, next time we get caught making out in school, I'll just shut my mouth."

With a playful grin, he said, "Or I could shut I for you."

"That's what got us in this mess in the first place," I reminded him as he walked over to the couch.

"So why is your favorite color _yellow_?" If I wasn't so annoyed, I would have laughed at the statement. He always changed the conversation around, even though he swore he didn't have ADD.

"_Sunshine_ yellow, Tyler, not just _yellow_. Honestly." He threw a pillow at me and I caught it, almost ripping it in the process. "What's there not to like about it?"

He shrugged those beautifully built Werewolf shoulders of his. My imagination traveled to a topless Tyler and where those shoulders led…"Caroline Forbes, to me, would like a tickle-me-pink favorite color, wouldn't you think? Or are you going to just stare at me for the rest of the evening and concentrate on how hott my pecs are?"

"I prefer the later," I admitted. Who wouldn't?

"Sometimes I think you're the one who thinks more like a guy than I do." He caught the pillow I threw back at him. The pale color shined against his tan skin like his teeth did whenever he smiled. "I'm too obsessed with my shift every month and not killing this Vampire girl I'm into. I don't know why though since she's so crazy. She doesn't drink coffee but goes to Starbucks, she refuses to bite me even though I beg her too—like I said, it's kinda sexy." He set the pillow down and stood up to stretch. "Then she does this thing with her eyes when she looks at me like—gah—a witch or something because I can't look away. I can't look away of course because of the vulnerability in her stare. So I walk to her," he said, walking to me. I couldn't help the sloppy grin that overcame my face."And get sucked in. Sucked in to this girl who will never age, a flaw she sees in one hand, something I will NEVER understand, and sucked in to her genuine, sometimes overbearing, opinionated words. Words that tell me I'm not a monster, that promise she'll always be there, and words that express the vulnerability in her eyes."

"I don't remember you ever being this poetic."

"I'm not," his rough voice whispered before playfully rubbing his lips against mine. "It's a song."

"Would you just shut up and kiss me." Such a simple demand that gave such wonderful pleasure.

It wasn't like that kinky make-out at school, but fiercer and more demanding. His hands slid down my back in slow torture as they landed at the butt of my jeans and quickly gripped the inside of my thighs. Before I knew it, he was lifting me and wrapping my legs around him, our lips never parting during the process. My fingers roamed in his hair while my other hand wrapped his neck to pull him closer. How he could stand up and hold me, I'll never know.

Our space moved as he slammed me against the wall to press me tighter between him and the spot I hope I hadn't dented in. His tongue worshipped the inside of my mouth with every sweet caress while mine fought back with the same amount of wonderful force. It was a raging war that both of us were winning. I, who was used to no air, forgot he needed some until he detached his lips from mine.

While he caught up with his breathing, I went and paid attention to his neck, how his five-o-clock shadow was coming in and how I loved the feel of it against my lips. The smell of aftershave was hinted on his chin as he leaned his head back for a moment before staring at me into my eyes. I wonder what reflection he saw in them. Was it this monster that strained to get out, or a normal boy that I always saw with every movement he made?

His lips attacked mine again as one of his hands traveled up my stomach, my muscles instinctively flexing under his slight touch. His palm traveled to both my hands that pressed against his heaving chest and grabbed them with a gentleness before lifting them above my head and swiftly pinning them against the wall at my backside along with the rest of my body. The picture above me wavered a little as the cold glass pressed against my knuckles in his tight, demanding grip.

My legs were enjoying the pain of holding myself up around his waist, something, I noticed, he too was enjoying. His other hand, the one not shackling both of mine to the wall behind me, was on my waist and moved up from the bottom of my shirt. I'd have to thank the person who thought of those little plastic circles that Tyler began to unbutton.

His lips left my mouth a second time before diving down my neck while his fingers fumbled with my shirt. I couldn't help up gasp, nearly laugh, as he ripped one of my buttons off with his teeth. There I was, pinned, while he was simply undressing my upper body.

And then we heard it, that _horribly_ unpleasant sound as it came up the driveway. "Mom!" I yelled in a low tone.

With speed I've never attempted to use until now, I unwrapped my legs from his waist—Oh gawd that waist. Damn you, mother!—while he let go of my wrists. I ran to my bedroom, ripping the rest of my shirt of in the process to slip on a regular T so my mother wouldn't notice that one critical missing button and headed back out the the living room with smooth moments. Tyler already fixed the tilted picture, the thrown pillows, and even had an algebra book out on his lap with paper as if answering a question.

If Stefan hadn't taught me how to control my teeth, I'd be worried right now as my mother walked through the back door. "Mom!" I blurted. "You're home." For a change.

"Yeah, I decided to take a break from the case we're working on." For someone in her middle forties, Elizabeth Forbes still had an amazing figure that barely hid under her Sheriff dress code.

I could feel her gaze begin to judge us and the room we were in. Everything was perfectly in place from the wall I was luxuriously confined against just moments ago, to my, what was, tangled hair. Even my gloss was shining on my lips instead of around them from the way Tyler had been kissing me. Not sloppy, but tugging, nipping, rubbing, and pressing against them. "I was just working on some homework with Tyler," I explained.

"I see that…good to see you Tyler."

"Sheriff Forbes." I didn't turn but just pictured Tyler giving her a small solute with a couple of his fingers. "My mother would like to thank you for all the help you've given Mystic Falls within the past year."

"And I her for the information she's paid me."

"Well," I said clapping my hands together. "Tyler and I are going to my room to finish homeowork so we won't disturb you."

"Alright, I'll be out here ordering some pizza if Tyler would like to stay."

"I'd love to," he said answering the question in her voice. I grabbed my bag off the chair and pulled him into my bedroom where he instantly pinned me , both of his palms were flat on either side of the shut door while he leaned in

"Round three already?" I was counting school as the first match.

"Nope, just wanted to give you something."

His lips pressed against mine in that attractively forceful way and parted them easily with his tongue. Before I was able to react, he slowly pulled away, an agonizing feeling, and walked back to my bed where he started our homework assignment. I on the other hand, someone who physically didn't have the need to breath, was left breathless and began to take out the small plastic circle my boyfriend had just slipped into my mouth. Between my forefinger and thumb, I held the button he had ripped off and hid from Elizabeth when she walked through the door.

I couldn't help but wonder... "How on earth did you talk with this in your mouth?"

...He never did answer me.

**I wanted to make this one hott. Hopefully if worked and left you just as breathless as our dear Caroline. Lemme know by clicking on that button below =D**


	5. or Officially Official

**Ugh so I deleted my freak-out chapter. Sorry, I've been under a lot of stress lately. My sister has been in and out of the ER with a 9cm cyst that burst in her stomach which then caused blood clots. A friend of mine is getting married to a guy who she's known for 3 weeks, and get this, I'm one of her bridesmaids(who she thinks I can pull $115 out of my arse in one week for the dress).And those are only two things going on and I took it out on this story haha…then why I deleted it. SOOO back to the point. Which is: enjoy =)**

"This is a school, not a porno, mind getting off my locker?" Bonnie said interrupting Tyler and me. She still wasn't talking to me and was probably ignorant of what Tyler was, not that I had any reason to tell her since she refused to listen. It wasn't my fault that I was turned into a vampire, something she still blamed me for. She wasn't there when I woke up and nearly fried from the sun…no one was. I was alone and secluded in a white room of a cold hospital.

Besides, I didn't see why she got so worked up when Tyler and I weren't even kissing. It's not like the other day when caught us in a moment of "raging emotions". My shoulder was barely on her locker and he was talking where anyone nearby could hear when she showed up. I was ready to snap at her when I tried taking deep breaths. No reason to make matters worse between Bonnie and I. "Sorry, we'll leave and get out of the way."

Tyler, who kept quiet between the hinted cat fight, followed me out to the parking lot. Luckily school had just finished for the day and the weekend just started. "She still not talking to you?" he asked.

I shook my head and watched as his nose flared slightly in annoyance. He didn't like it when something was bothering me—which were a lot of things. Yeah, I made Matt break up with me, but that was to protect him, plus he didn't give much of a fight to get me back. It's still a sore thought in my mind. I guess my faking 'the jealous girlfriend' finally scared him off. Tyler wasn't like Matt.

I shared what I was with him, I told him my fears and insecurities, my likes and dislikes. Tyler, who tried to act hard to read, was becoming an open book to me, a sweet surrender. For the past week, we'd been hanging out one on one, and it's been great. We even shared a few kisses here and there, but nothing…_official_. That was okay though… it was something I'd come to terms with. Tyler Lockwood was a flirt and didn't do…relationships.

I would talk to these things with Elena, but she was so consumed by her relationship with Stefan Salvatore, that she didn't seem to notice anyone else in her life. Bonnie was the one who I went to about these things. I missed her.

"She'll come around," Tyler said under his breath, as if he read my mind.

I was about to reply when Elena came over to join us. Her hair was flowing beautifully in the wind like a model on a runway. I looked back at Tyler, just waiting for him to find a small attraction to my best friend, but blushed when the intensity of his gaze pierced mine like an overlapping labyrinth.

"Caroline, there you are. Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

I turned to Tyler . "I'll call you when I get home," I told him. "Then we can watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," he said before letting go. Even though we stopped holding hands, his lips did better and kissed me good-bye. For those three blissful seconds I was in heaven instead of a tortured life as a vampire.

Elena cleared her throat, a hint that the timer was up, and Tyler pulled away. Apparently it was more than three seconds. I watched him walk off with a confidence I wish I had with every step of my life.

"You two look like you're doing good," Elena said when I looked back at her.

"Yeah." A shadow of a smile was in my voice. "What did you need?"

She looked around in a somewhat awkward way and said, "Matt wanted to talk with you. He couldn't find you so I became messenger girl." I glanced past her and saw matt leaning against his car with his arms folded in that jock-like way. Couldn't find me, my ass.

"Thanks Elena, I'll go talk to him." I walked across the lot to meet my ex who looked like he needed a good night's sleep. His blonde hair was disheveled and his clothes seemed wrinkled, but he didn't seem to care.

He also didn't say anything when I reached him. I leaned back on my heels and clicked my toes together for the wordless moment between us. "So, are you and Tyler Lockwood dating?" he asked, the first on to break the silence while he shifted his stance.

"What's it to you? You're the one who broke up with me…" My voice was quiet and I couldn't look at his face, meet him in those dark blue eyes, anything confrontational.

"Yeah, I realize that. But I don't care. I have the right to know. You and I had something Care… "

To tell the truth, I didn't know if Tyler and I _were_ together. We went on a few dates, and hung out a lot, but were we an item? I'd wanted to talk to him for days about it, but whenever we did get around each other (more often than less) I seemed to forget.

"I don't know." My shoulders gave a small shrug

"He's all over you. It's like you two can't handle distancing each other. This all happened sorta fast, don't you think? Lockwood is the type of guy to reel you in, and then push you away. Ask all the other girls he's hooked up with. You're no different, Care."

"As if you would know." I finally swallowed my shyness and looked at him. Something inside of me snapped and I smelt jealousy off of him with a tinge of regret. "I know about you sleeping with Marissa the day after we broke up. She made sure to rub it in my face for two weeks." He instantly became defensive.

"That was a drunken mistake. If I could, I would take it back. But I can't."

"Sure," I said turning around to walk away. "And by the way. We haven't 'hooked up' once," I called over my shoulder.

The nerve he had. I'm not an easy girl. I could sleep with whoever I wanted…not that I was…or plan to. Matt was just jealous, vindictive, and downright acting like a child. He wasn't looking out for me, he was upset because I was no longer waiting around.

I peeled out of the parking lot and ignored the speed limit on the streets. I was going sixty down a wooded drive that was supposed to be for a thirty five. It was so pretty out though, that I decided to take the long way home. What should have been fifteen minutes turned into fourty.

When I got home, Tyler was on my front stoop leaning against the wooden rail. He, like me, looked angry. "I thought you and I were on the same wavelength," he said when I slammed my door shut.

"What?"

"I heard you talking with Matt. I hung around a little bit because I left something in my locker." He took a step towards me. "Caroline, you're the only girl I've felt this way about. I guess I'm not that good at making things official? So I'm doing it now. Will you be my girlfriend."

My instant rage left me with a warm fuzzy, next-door-neighbor crush . I finally realized why I was so upset with Matt. I was insecure about me and Tyler being an item on top of my best friend ignoring me and the other one being too perfect for me to compete with. Not including Damon who refused to talk about Mason, Tyler's Uncle, who was still missing. But those things left me when I replied with an odd mumbling of sounds. I was so happy I could barely speak.

"Is that a yes…?"

"Yeah!"

I wrapped my arms around him, the cloud of worry leaving me. His scent was animalistic mixed with a brand of vampire. Me.

His hands graced themselves in my blonde locks to tug me closer as our lips molded like embers in a fire. I tasted pristine mint and felt like I was flying with Cupid himself. I pressed myself closer, space too far apart between us. Our breaths(a natural response that stuck to me) matched one another perfectly as his tongue licked mine. I felt my bottom lip being tugged by his teeth and it took every ounce of me not to let my canines come out.

"Tyler," I moaned.

"Yeah?" he rumbled, continuing to taunt and test me.

"We need to stop."

He pulled away, a sensual glint in his eyes. "Alright, but I'm not done with you yet." A part of me wondered how long that would last.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to make one on how they started their relationship as-a-couple. So please stick with me, drama is going to happen soon ;) Please click on that button I love riiight below so I can know your thoughts on this chapter(they really mean a lot to me). Next one will be up in no more than 2 weeks =)**


	6. or reality ?

**Hey thank you for the reviews and (so far) positive opinions on this little story of mine. Here's my disclaimer…I don't own Vampire Diaries. I hope you enjoy this chapter (I know it's a little longer than the others, but it'll be good, I promise) =D Thank you chaneldancegrl for correcting me on spelling Katherine's name(it's not with a C). Anyway, scroll your eyes down to begin =)**

The animal inside me was beginning to take over. The aggravational rush came over me harder than a fallen tree. It was merely a few feet away. With just a few steps I could…

"Caroline, stop."

I didn't want to. Why should I? It wasn't my fault this animal was wounded, that its sweet blood was pouring softly onto the ground, wasting its way into the earth instead of kissing my lips.

"Caroline!"

The voice was a nuisance, a small annoyance in my sweet trance. I moved steadily to the lifeless dog, the autumn leaving cracking underneath my feet with every step I took. I fed earlier that day, but the plastic bag was filled with cold blood was nothing compared to the warm liquid pulling me in.

The closer I got, the louder the voice got. Why did it sound so familiar? "CAROLINE." I was yanked back with a force of over one-hundred years. How dare this creature get in my way?

Firm hands clasped on either sides of my cheeks as Stefan Salvatore came into view. "Caroline, we have to get out of here." It was as though I was thrown off high cliffs and hit reality. It was midnight, a full moon, and Tyler Lockwood was laying a few feet away in his wolf form.

"I'm sorry, I had to. He was about to bite you. I shot him before he got any closer."

I brushed his hands away and looked to the boy—or wolf, I should say—I was in love with. I became repulsed with myself by realizing how close I came to draining his blood, or _wanting_ to.

"Caroline, what are you doing? We need to leave here. He'll heal quickly and we need to leave before he attacks again."

I slowly walked towards my boyfriend, his eyes were the same like they were with every change. Those same shining brown eyes that mirrored my fears about hurting one another. I muffled Stephan's complaints out and sat next to Tyler to examine his bullet holes that smothered his fur. His head naturally itched toward me in hopes to sink his teeth into me within the Wolf consciousness.

It was in their nature to bite us every full moon in hopes to end our lives. It was their bites that would end us in slow deaths, a reason, I think, why they were created. The monster that would kill the beast. It didn't matter that he could turn around and sink his teeth into my arm while I looked at his wounds. He was hurt, and I couldn't stand it.

Slowly, and painfully, he began to shift back to the tan shade of his human form. His hair was turning back to the messy strands in random directions instead of his thick fur. His teeth shined against his perfectly plump lips rather than the jagged edges against a dogs mouth. He looked up at me, unclothed and vulnerable. A single tear shed down his face as he lay there naked on my bed.

On my bed? We were just in the woods, he was dying, I was near hysterics, and we ended up in my room? Did I carry him without realizing it?

"Caroline….I know Uncle Mason is dead…" he moaned in agony.

"Shhh. We'll fix this. Let me get these bullets out." The silver was stuck in his abdomen and left arm. His skin had already begun to heal over the silver.

"Itbuuuurns," he grunted. Sweat poured down his face, his sweet scent falling into my pillows.

"Tyler, TYLER, listen to me. The bullets are stuck INSIDE of you, your skin healed over it. I'm going to re-open them and take them out." My heart hurt, it felt as though a building crushed it flat on a dry sandy beach, each mineral sticking to the blood-wanting-pulse like sand paper against wood. This was nothing compared to how Tyler felt; my insides tormented themselves for his pain.

Silver burned Werewolves like a witch in front of a judge. The two places he was shot at were slightly red from the skin that had already healed over it. I grabbed something sharp nearby, ready to cut out the bullets when I heard calm footstep in my hall. I turned around to see who was there.

"Damon?" I asked as he leaned against my door frame. His black leather jacket shone in the moonlight like death entering the room. His bright blue eyes twinkled in a devilish way as he took a step towards us, arms still cross. "Damon, help me, please."

For once I didn't hold the grudge against him for the abuse he caused me when I was human and unwillingly dating him. He could help me with Tyler.

"It's one less wolf to worry about Caroline," he said. "Let him rot. Let him roast. Hell, I'll kill him quickly my self." In a blur he was leaning over us in a haunting way.

"NO!" I threw him across the room and into the wall where an imprint formed of his backside.

"You're going to regret that," he said as he adjusted his jacket like a business man in a meeting. Faster than I caught with my eyesight, he landed in front of me and punctured his hand IN my chest. "Die with him if you'll fight for him." I looked down, my scream zoned out of my ears into another place where I couldn't reach. The pain from my beat less heart broke its mold as he wrapped his arms around it and pulled it out of me. He stood above me, a serene smile laced in his grin as he held my heart in his hand.

My body fell on the floor where Tyler was getting his consciousness back and looked over. He began to scream in pain and frustration. He watched me die and I in turn, cringed as Damon put more silver bullets into his sculpted chest as we took our last breaths together.

"CAROLINE!" I woke with a jolt. "CAROLINE!" Tyler's voice circled my brain from the nightmare I was living.

My arms began to shake, my eyes tried to tell the rest of my body and soul that it was just a dream as I looked around. I was on the ground in my blue cocktail party dress in Tyler's bed room.

Bonnie was on her knees, drained and weary, while Jeremy held her in his arms. Her skin was so dark compared to his pale shade and concerned face.

I remember now, what happened.

Mrs. Lockwood was holding another unnecessary dinner for the founders of Mystic Falls. As usual it was at her house that was so big, it could hold other families if they wanted to move in. It was passed down through the generations from father to son. From that son to the next first-born.

Elena was there, or so I thought was Elena. But it was Katherine, the vampire who turned Damon and Stefan centuries ago, who just happened to look EXACTLY like Elena. So, of course I couldn't tell the difference between my best friend and that Vamp (who ALSO turned me). They even had the same mannerisms.

I had been looking for Tyler who was talking to a pretty blond at the other end of the room. I zoned everyone out to concentrate on what they were saying. I'd never seen him so interested in another girl before and was kinda worried. My past with boys was never that good and I _couldn't_ lose Tyler to this bimbo who popped in from out of town.

"I'm looking for Mason," she said in her frisky voice. This was a _formal_ occasion and she was dressed in jeans and a tacky denim jacket. Her hazel eyes glazed him over like an examination of interest.

"My Uncle? Yeah, me too. I thought he left town back to California or wherever it was he moved to."

She shook her dirty blonde locks and grimaced. "He's never come home." As though feeling my stare, she looked at me with an even gaze and glared. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

I was about to follow them into the other room when Elena—I mean Katherine—stepped in front of me and dragged me into a small bathroom. The wall was cold against my legs as I backed away as far as I could go. "So, my little spy. Why haven't you been updating me on where the moonstone is… you haven't seen me since that wolf boy of yours came into your life." Each word she spoke was slowly said as though taunting the fear she could smell off me.

Ever since she turned me that day in the hospital, she'd been using me, Compelling me, to find out what the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon, were doing. "I'm not doing this anymore, Katherine." I said between gritted teeth.

Her laugh was chilling, yet powerful. "No dear Caroline, you_ think_ you're not doing this anymore. I'll be back for the information." I took a deep breath, even though my body didn't need the air, and watched as she stepped away from me in the small bathroom and headed towards the wooden door. I thought her threatening enough, but on second thought to back up how powerful she _truly _was, she turned to me and dilated her pupils to Compel me. "In the meantime, _live out your worst nightmare._"

Before I knew it, I fell on the ground in a slumber so vivid, I thought it real as the animal inside me was beginning to take over. The aggravational rush came over me harder than a fallen tree. It was merely a few feet away. With just a few steps I could…

But that was just a dream. And now I was on the floor in Tyler's bedroom.

"Bonnie used magic to bring you out of your zombie state," Jeremy whispered to me as my best friend managed to hold herself up. Tyler went to look out the window, upset and tired, and wasn't paying attention to us.

"Care, I'm so sorry."Bonnie said as she came down next to me. That simple statement meant so much. I knew her prejudice of me becoming a vampire was over and our friendship mode was back on.

Naturally, I reached up to give her a hug. "I missed you so much Bonnie." I knew things between us had finally mended when she got me out of that _horrid_ vision. Tyler, on the other hand, was still upset about the situation.

"You were knocked out, screaming, groaning in pain and even cried. Caroline, _what happened."_

"It was Katherine," I told them. "She Compelled me to live out my worst nightmare…."

Jeremy looked around, trying to keep his mouth shut. He and Bonnie didn't know how much I'd told Tyler. They still thought _he_ thought that I was the only vampire in town…when in fact I'd told Tyler all the drama just a few days ago. He even knew that Bonnie was a witch.

"I found you in the bathroom, knocked out," Bonnie said, her face still contorted in worry. "I couldn't get you out of—well whatever that was. Then finally, you woke up." Her dark eyes told me another story. That she used her powers to wake me up.

"Why don't you two go find Elena," I told them as I got up on my elbows. Tyler came over when they left the room together like the cute couple that they were.

"Do me a favor, and don't do that again."

"Tyler, I—"

"—you were laying there, in pain. I could tell. Is that what being Compelled does?"

I shook my head. "No…she just made me have a bad dream…."

"I'm glad you're okay." He was looking at me as though he'd almost lost me forever. He was lucky he never had that reality so close.

I traced my fingers along his bottom lip and looked down at my crinkled dress, not caring as other matters were in my head. "Who was that woman you were talking to?" I asked gently.

He knew who I was talking about and scrunched his brows, not wanting to tell me, yet not wanting to keep it from me. He cleared his throat, a sound I was used to from him. "Jules."

"And she is?"

"Looking for Mason."

I tried to control my facial expressions. I still hadn't told Tyler that Damon had killed his uncle. My tortured shadows surrounded me as I bit my lip. I'd have to _chat_ with this 'Jules' I didn't seem to like.

**Blah, ok, I hope that wasn't confusing and that you liked it. Please, please tell me what you think/feel/and or concerned about. In the meantime, thank you for reading and I will be updating at my usual time (by the end of this week or the beginning of next). Forewarning, major drama and spice will be in the next chapter. Awe shucks, here's a **_**taste**_** of it.**

"But do you love him? I highly doubt that, personally. You're the one who practically _did the job_. " She leaned back and threw her hair over her shoulder."You're the one who killed Mason Lockewood." For a moment I thought she had tears in her eyes, but that passed as fast as my glance and a smile came across her face. It was mocking and superior. I wanted to rip her head off.

**Hope you enjoyed that little tid bit and make you come back for more.**

**-Pheyth =D**


	7. or finding out

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Life has still been a little crazy even though it's summer. Again, thank you for the reviews, and for those of you put this story as one of their favorites and for subscribing to this fanfic. I kinda swapped this chapter up compared to the show but I hope you enjoy =)**

Her smile was so vile yet seducing. "You think he's not going to find out?"Her slim fingers circled the lips of her cup before she took another sip. "You're a _vampire_. Our kind doesn't smile because of what you are. You think you truly make Tyler _happy_?"

"I DO make him happy. You don't know the first thing about him lady."

"So you told him about his Uncle? That a _vampire_ killed him? That you were there?" Her hazel eyes glistened as if in triumph.

I slammed my fists down, a crack appeared in the wood and a few tables looked over at us. "I didn't know Damon was going to kill him!" My voice deepened to an angered animal. "I would have stopped him otherwise! I had _just _turned. I had _just_ found out that vampires and werewolves exist. I though Mason Lockwood had done something wrong. I didn't know what was going on and Damon made me leave, he didn't want me there. If I had known that it was Tyler's Uncle, I would have…"

"What?" Jules taunted "You would have _what_, Little Caroline?" She leaned in to whisper. "You think Tyler is going to care about that? That if you have known who Mason was that you would have done _something_?"

Everything she was telling me was everything the devil on my shoulder had asked. With more strength in my voice that I thought I had, I said, "Tyler _loves _me."

"But do you love him? I highly doubt that, personally. You're the one who practically _did the job_. " She leaned back and threw her hair over her shoulder."You're the one who killed Mason Lockewood." For a moment I thought she had tears in her eyes, but that passed as fast as my glance and a smile came across her face. It was mocking and superior. I wanted to rip her head off.

"How _dare_ you."

"Now, now, now . You wouldn't want to give me a reason to kill you right now, would you? Adjust your face. Your canines are beginning to stick out. You should probably control that issue."

"I LOVE Tyler. I would do _anything_ for him. It would break his heart if he found out about his Uncle, I'm trying to find time to tell him…why did you want to meet here anyway?"

"A truce," was all she said. "I know you don't like my being here. But you think you can help Tyler out with his phases, and you can't. I, who DO know what the shifts are like, CAN help him. And will. I'm just asking you to step out of his life."

I shook my head. Damon would have killed him by now if it weren't for me. Jules wasn't there for the first changes, wasn't there when he was screaming in pain and agony. She wasn't there when he was scared about every shift and always glancing at the calendar. Jules wasn't there when he accidentally killed someone and I was wracking my brains out to help him get out of it. She was too busy playing dog positions with every sex partner she had. "No. I'm not taking myself out of his life."

She looked behind me and past my shoulder. "I guess that's not your decision to make, anymore that is."

I turned where her eyes were looking. The chair groaned as I leaned on it and looked at Tyler's broken face. His eyes held such sadness I had never seen where his jaw clenched in anger and regret. He had heard every word between this _bitch_ and me. She had framed me. She had him there to overhear me admit things about his Uncle I hadn't told him about yet.

My lips wouldn't make a sound as he walked out. I got up out of this stupid seat and followed him outstide. His pace was so fast and hard to catch up with "TYLER!" He wouldn't turn. I had to run to get him.

Finally, I caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled. I took a step back. "YOU KNEW! ALL ALONG, YOU KNEW ABOUT MASON!"

"Tyler, I—"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP." People stared, some continued walking, although petrified. His hands which held me gracefully once, attacked his hair like a chain saw.

"Tyler—"

"I loved you. I LOVED YOU! And that FUCKING leach—"

"We need to go." Jules came up and grabbed his elbow. I didn't even know she had followed us. "Tyler, you're making a scene." I nearly threw up as she put her filthy hands on his face to make him look at her. "I'm sorry. You had to know. You wouldn't believe me any other—"

"Get off me," he said slowly and defining every syllable. He turned from us and stalked off to the park across the street. I went to go after him when I felt her grab the edge of my jacket. "Don't touch me," I growled.

"You can't Compel me. I drink revain everyday with my cereal and eggs."

"_I. Don't. Care._ You will leave me and Tyler alone while I go get him. You will go back to wherever you're staying and _wait_ there."

I turned and ran after the boy I was in love with, the one I had crushed from the secrets I promised not to hold. The lack of footsteps that followed me told me that my Compelling was stronger than Jules's revain and I ran into the woods of the park.

It was hard to find him at first until I zoned in on his scent. It was easier to find than all the sounds of nature. No one was around except a few teenagers getting high, their safe haven for a place to smoke and not get caught in the darkening sky.

With a twitch from my nose and the flex from my calves, I left in the direction of where Tyler was. He was leaning on a tree and had a fist against his forehead.

"Leave me alone Caroline," he said when I came close. I shouldn't have been surprised by the vile that slithered in his tone.

"Tyler, I—"

"How long?" He grinded his fist into the tree as he asked the question. "How long have you known since Mason died?"

"I found out from Damon." My voice caught in the wind, barely over a whisper.

Tyler gave a twisted chuckle. "I never wanted this. My life was normal before you came into it. Maybe all those stories are true. Vampires and werewolves just don't mix."

I bit my lip before I said something to make the situation worse. I knew he was just upset, I knew he didn't mean it. It didn't change the fact that my heart seemed to break from his ruthless thoughts… But I guess I did deserve it. "Tyler, I would have stopped it if I had known what was going to happen. You have to believe that."

"Jules was right. You vamps are all the same." He still wouldn't face me. I didn't stop him this time as he walked off. I could only feel the remorse of how I'd hurt him and barely remembered getting home that night.

**Alright, I know it wasn't that long but I hope you enjoyed it and want the rest =) Before I forget, I don't own vampire diaries(for the upteenth time) and there will probaby be about five chapters left. Lemme know what you think =)**


	8. or sinking under

I guess this is what heartbreak felt like. That immense pain that sucked you in from all sides and nawed on all feelings, big or small. Everyday molded into another, one hour became one day and that day into a month until finally… you stopped caring.

Everything I did, every sound I heard, every cry in the night reminded me of Tyler. I don't know what I did to make him leave. I don't know what I could have done to make him stay.

But, I lay there still, on the bed that stayed cold from my heat-less body. Even with my thick sheets, Tyler—_he_ was the only thing that kept me warm. I felt like he died. It's the only thing I can think of that would explain why he left so suddenly.

Everything was perfect between us. Solid. He was the umbrella in my rainstorm, the motivation behind my backbone. He…completed me.

My hair was messy. I hadn't fed in days. My sheets still held his smell, his sweet roguish scent. Our picture was still on my bedside table, although it was cracked in the corner from how hard I'd clutched it in my midst of tears. My clothes were in separate piles of my room. And I took off my ring. The one Bonnie made to keep me from burning in the luscious sunlight. The ring that protected me, like the way he'd protected my heart, was off and in my drawer. Unfortunately the blinds were closed so I wasn't able to roast. I didn't have the energy to open them, my lazy-ness _overcame_ my longing of not wanting to live anymore.

Stefan had done this to Elena one time in their relationship. Left her, that is. He'd said it was because he didn't deserve her. All vampires don't deserve love. For its loss was something hard to live through. He thought it better that she move on without him.

Did Ty—_he _think I didn't deserve him? Did he view me as this green monster with fangs? He was probably right.

In my hand, I clung to three Kleenexes for my red-rubbed nose. The tears wouldn't stop. What felt like years was only three weeks of separation from—_him_.

"That's it," a deep voice rumbled next to me. As soon as I was beginning to turn over, Stefan Salvatore had ripped away my sheets. "You need to get up."

I moaned in protest. It wasn't the same sound as when I was kissing he-who-I-refuse-to-name, but a depressed noise from the pit of my body.

I didn't stop as Stefan walked to the window to open my dark curtain. I embraced the sweet end of my tortured life.

I smiled instead of screamed as the sun hit my pale skin. The singe and burnt smell enveloped the room before Stefan was able to realize how he'd nearly let me burn. I saw smoke trail off my body in a gray fog as an itch overcame me. It was a scratching sensation that overruled the pain of it. I was burning alive and enjoying it. For what was the use of living this life? My mother hunted my kind and thought me a disgusting breed. The love of my life abandoned me without a single goodbye or cocky catch phrase. Both of my best friends were enjoying a perfect, healthy relationship with the guys they were dating. And I—I was alone. That is, until Stefan came in.

"Where's your ring?" He scolded.

"Gone," I said as I stared at the drawer it lay in.

"Have you had any blood?"

I laughed. Even that sound was parching in my throat.

"Caroline, this isn't funny." He grabbed my face and yanked me to him. Probably to wake me up from this dream-like state. I felt a bruise coming along where his fingers dented my skin. "When was the last time you ate? You'll die from starvation or attack a human. You don't want that on your hands."

"It's not the first time I've done it Steve. I can call you that, right? Steve? Its so much more _normal_ unlike _Stefan_."

"Elena was right to be worried about you. Where is your ring? I'm taking you to the manor. You're just letting yourself die."

He went to my dresser and began looking through my things. The piggy bank I got for my fifth birthday slid atop the table from the brush of his hand. My jewelery box was emptied as he ravaged through it. Until finally, he hit jackpot and found the metal that fit perfectly around my middle finger.

The cold iron was shoved down my finger as Stefan put it on me. With gentle prodding, he picked me up as though I weighed lighter than a sack of potatoes and carried me out of the house.

The sun was bright against my eyes and I screamed even though the ring shielded me from the curse of burning. I was so used to the dim light in my room. My mother hadn't been home for days, weeks even because of all the work she was stuck with. She practically slept at her job instead of dropping in to see her daughter.

The ride to Stefans was short and annoying. The entire time he wouldn't stop barking at me at my rude behavior. I was selfish, he'd said, worrying Elena and Bonnie. Thought of no one but myself.

It was very unlike Stefan to be so uncaring. I guess Elena was really upset. Maybe this was the real Stefan when he was truly worried about something.

He parked his car with smooth breaks and led me inside where the scent of human was around. Elena was either there or had just left. The monster inside wanted to burst free and attack anything even if it was the leather sofa I was sitting on, while the broken part of me wanted to stay and do nothing.

Stefan walked in front of me with a cold bag in his hand then knelt close to be eye level. "You look like you haven't fed in days. Have this." I took the bag from him. "I'm going to be gone for the evening…There are some things I need to take care of. Damon should be back soon so eat until then. You know where everything is so help yourself." He leaned up to kiss my forehead in a brotherly way then walked out the door with a small _click._

"You look like hell." For a moment I thought a demon had entered the room to possess my soul. Unfortunately, it was Damon. "No, really, you do. Just because wolfboy left town? Honestly Care, I thought you had more dignity than that."

"And here I thought you couldn't get girls," I said as I stared at the flames that licked the fireplace. "Or maybe you can, just not girls you're in love with." Elena flashed through my mind, the one thing he wanted recently, and couldn't have.

"It's ironic, really, how you hate me—and yet you and I are so similar," he said as though I cared about his ongoing monologue. The clanking of glass introduced the sound of alcohol being poured. "But you really should eat. Then maybe we can be depressed _together_."

"Or maybe we could be depressed _separately_."

"We both know how fun that _isn't_."

I pushed back a memory of wolfboy, or as Damon liked to call him. He was the one who made me this lethargic being. I guess Damon and I both had that in common. The boy I was in love with abandoned me while the two women Damon had fallen for were in love with his brother. We both wanted people who left us in one way or another.

I looked down at the blood bag in my hands, my hunger rising.

"You don't want that," he said as he set his glass down. I didn't? "No," he answered my thoughts. Or maybe I said them out loud. "You want something warm, new, spiteful even. What you want, is this. " I couldn't help but hide my curious delight as he leaned his head to the side and pointed to his neck.

Something pulled inside me. Was it the solo chant of heartbreak or the clawing hunger of lust or lack of food? I still don't know what made me edge forward and meet him half way to sink my teeth into his neck. But at the moment, it was immense pleasure I never thought to receive.

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Let me know what you think, opinion means a lot like applause helps Tinkerbell survive. I started a Harry Potter fanfic(exciting, I know ^_^) so check it out if you want. Alright, I don't own Vampire Diaries, hope you enjoyed and I hope y'all have a good day =)**

**-Pheyth**


	9. or turn of events

It was so easy to pierce his skin. The quiet sigh that left Damon's lips was the edge, the motivation I needed to keep going. It wasn't like human blood, nor animal, nor bagged—it was like kissing a brand new lover. I felt as though my canines grew as I continued to feed.

One time Tyle…the thought of his name made me pull away a little. If Damon's hand wasn't at the back of my neck I would have let go completely. But this reminded me of a time when I had actually sunken my teeth into wolfboys neck while in his bedroom. That was more gentle and loving whereas this with Damon was more fierce and dominant.

I'd had my fill and was annoyed that I had gotten blood down my chin. Damon, the side of him I've never seen, had grabbed my right knee and set it on the other side of his hip where I straddled him in animalistic delight. We were eyelevel and he pulled out a handkerchief I hadn't noticed, and prodded the blood off me like a lover would. His deep blue eyes pierced mine with such intensity that if wolfboy and I were still together, I'd feel as though cheating on him.

"I told you you'd want this. Being depressed together does work better than separated."

I shook my head and looked away, finally coming back to my normal self, and tried to stop enjoying the way his hands roamed their way up my thighs and back down to my knees in repetitive motions.

"So, Caroline, looks like I'm not as bad as you thought."

I ignored the statement. "You should be tired right now," I told him. "I had a lot of your blood."

In an instant, he picked me up, wrapped my legs around him and slammed us against a nearby wall. "I'm older than you." His eyes twinkled. "Stronger." His face came closer to me until our noses were touching or at least nearly touching. "And far from tired right now."

I did nothing as he pinned my arms on either side of the wall and lusted his lips at me. The same thing Ty—wolfboy—and I did a few weeks ago. In the distance I could hear a car pull up and was fighting myself to continue kissing him or getting out of his hold. I couldn't decide so I let his tongue roam my mouth. It was a sweet taste and an alluring feeling.

That is until the door of the house clicked open and Elena walked in, the smell of rain was on her skin. It wasn't until I glanced at the window, did I realize it was pouring outside. Just as fast as he had pinned me, he was even faster at pulling away and helping me catch my balance. "We should do this again," he whispered. I watched him walk across the room as disgust overtook me.

I, in turn, turned around in the other direction to run home. I didn't care that I had ignored Elena or defied Stephan's wishes. I needed out of there.

It took me ten minutes and exactly one hundred raindrops later until I was able to crawl back in bed and cry my eyes out for what felt like an eternity.

I missed Tyler. He wasn't here. He didn't want me, even thought the sadistic side didn't blame him. He didn't love me and he didn't think I was good enough. It's bad enough these are all the things I see inside myself when I look at the mirror, but now that my boyfriend—stupid Caroline he left you, you're single right now—now that Tyler obviously felt the same he'd abandoned me for good.

Because I chased him away for something Damon did. The places he touched me burned in shame.

**Hey guys, I have to admit, a part of me enjoyed writing this chapter. It was the side many people go through. Rebound. Although, I have to admit, I haven't experienced it yet. Sorry this was so short I already have the next chapter written, but I'm going to post it up sometime next week to tweek it up a bit. I hope I pulled the emotions out of you for this one, whether it be annoyance, anger, understanding and compassion. I dunno, something. Either or, let me know =)**

**-Pheyth**


	10. or wooden bullets

"Matt, backoff," I told him. He'd been trying to mend things with me for the past week and a half. It'd been a month since I've seen…him…the one who left. And ever since Matt found out, he'd been trying to get on my good side again.

"Why don't you just listen to me, Care. I would never leave you like he did." I could see the sincerity rich in his deep blue eyes. But if I gave him a chance, I'd be turning my back on the guy I loved more than anyone else.

"Matt, I don't like you. Go after Betty Lukor or something." It was after I'd said those words did I feel bad. I didn't realize how much he was hurting and I was already causing more damage to his shifting world.

It's been almost a year since his sister died, his mom wasn't really in the picture anymore, and the one chance he had with a girl, he lost her. He lost me. All because he realized his feelings for me were too late.

"Please, Care…Just—just give me a chance."

"Matt," my voice cracked. I couldn't handle the hurt and the pain anymore that I was causing or how I was feeling. "I can't."

"Can't we at least be friends?"

I should have said no. I should have Compelled him to turn around and leave me alone. But did I? No.

I invited him inside. We watched a movie together. We cuddled together. I pretended that he was Tyler for a moment. That instead of smelling like after shave, he had a roguish mix of nature and soap. I pretended the arm that wrapped around me was more tan instead of shadowed by freckles and that his laughter was deeper, lower, and shook me with each sound instead of the awkward snorts I used to know and love.

Matt acted like a gentleman. He left at ten thirty and didn't even kiss me goodnight. A part of me—the lonely, depressed and clingy part—wished he had stayed. While the part that remained loyal and faithful to Tyler was ready to slam the door behind him as he walked off my porch.

Looking back, I should have heard them—I should have smelled them. But of course, I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to think straight. Typical Caroline, can't see anything or anyone other than herself. No wonder he left me. I would too.

They must've climbed through a window and kept silent until someone hit me upside the head.

When I woke up, I was in a cage, and hungry. My feeding pattern has been off since he left and it had been two days since my last meal. I'm used to my body being hungry, it's not like I could die or anything so I didn't care. And even though Stefan calls me a 'fledging', I was getting better at controlling myself.

"Do you think they'll come if we have her?" I heard someone ask.

I still acted asleep, no need to let my captures know of my wellbeing. I had to get my bearings first before anything happened.

First, I was obviously in a cage. Second, the cage was in a small room. Third, small specks of moonlight was shining through the window—the important question was whether it was a full moon or not. The _things_ that knocked me upside the head couldn't have been human. No one had that strength unless they were supernatural. If it was wolves…well I had to make sure they wouldn't turn and kill me.

Why did they want me, anyway? I should have been scared from my small confined space. I should have rattled the bars to get my answers. But I didn't. I continued lying down and listened to the men who were either in the room or outside the door.

"They have to come. She's one of _them."_ I was one of what? A vampire? A blonde?...I should probably be taking this more seriously. It was hard to hear the one with the deep voice talk. His pitch was almost too low. They had to have been outside the door.

"What do you think he would do if he found out?" a higher male's voice asked.

"Hell if I should know. Jules made sure he wouldn't participate."

My unnatural growl was louder than I planned and they both stopped talking. They'd heard me.

I didn't care. Jules was the one who put this together. She's the one who not only took Tyler but tied me up. I had to get out.

"Well, well, well. Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty." I'd recognized him as the one with the deeper voice he had a pale line that traveled from his eyebrow to his upper chin. The other one was much smaller and a lighter shade to his skin. I could beat them both in a fight.

"I could say the same for you, scar face." They had come in. The door closed with a taunting click, as if to say that I was stuck, trapped, immobilized and couldn't get free.

"Didn't realize how feisty you were, blondie," the deeper voice said. I couldn't figure if he was the good cop or bad cop.

"Didn't realize that werewolves had to shop in the fat department," I said taking note of his beer belly.

"HEY! Don't be disrespectful." So the high pitch one could speak. "It's not appreciated." His pale blue eyes froze in the shadows. I think he was trying to glare.

I scoffed and leaned back on the bars, pressing as hard as I could. Why did they have to be pinned to the cement floor? "Well I don't appreciate being kidnapped and stuck in a cell."

"Glad to see you're up," Scar face said quietly and calmly. It reminded me of a snake before it striked. "Kinda need you for that part. Mike, go get the gun."

I would have laughed, almost did. It seemed to me like a cheesy movie. I think I needed blood. Everything was too calm for me to concentrate that I was in legitimate danger.

It took 'Mike' seconds to come back with what looked like a black paintball gun. He handed it to scarface who lounged in a chair adjacent to me with a calm smile creeping on his balloon-like face.

Little sirens erupted in my head like flare guns and 'turn back now' signs. I was about to make a quick reMike when I felt this pain shoot up from my thigh to my vertebra. On protective instinct, my canines popped out and I screamed from the burning sensation that seemed to erupt from the inside of my core. And then I felt it again, only this time from the left side of my rib cage. It hurt even more as a little voice in my head whispered that I had been shot by wooden bullets.

This one reached my bone and seemed to scrape against it until it stopped halfway through. Sounds—screams—of torture enveloped the room with every bullet that was shot. Five in all. One for every minute.

"Blaze, stop it. We still need to make the phone call."

My body tried rejecting the wood, which only made me sweat until each bullet fell out onto the floor and my blood with it.

Mike's words didn't even seem to affect the bigger male I somehow paid attention to who was named 'Blaze'. He leaned forward on the chair to glare at me with despising eyes. To him, I was a creature of death who deserved no pity. He didn't need to say it, I read it as loudly as his expressions.

"You know what, darling?" he told me. "You and I are going to have some fun together. He lifted the gun one last time and shot me in the wrist.

The sounds from my body seemed to be from a different person I had never recognized before. They were pained and rough, hellish and demonic. The pain was only a pinch of what I sounded like.

In my blurred vision I saw him get up and walk out. Through my tears, I realized I was going to die here. I felt the adrenaline rush that helped me sleep. Or maybe I was passing out from lacking blood.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this, or at least found it as a twist of events. Telling me your thoughts would be most appreciated =)**

**-Pheyth**


	11. or master's tricks

**Thank you soo much for the reviews! They meant a bunch and I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I'm 8 reviews closer to my goal which is 50, so fingers crossed! XP and here is #11 =D**

"Stop it!"

"Say it!" He fingers fiddled alongside my ribs in a forceful manner making me squeal even louder.

"TYLER!"I yelled as he continued to tickle me.

For a moment his hands retreated and he leaned his head down to my ear, nipping it before he whispered his taunt. "Just say it Caroline. You know you want to. It would be hott."

"You know I can't think after a sugar rush," I told him between my fit of giggles. Which was true. We just downed three jugs of Ben and Jerry.

"Babe, come on, what's there to think about? Just say yes." He finally lifted enough weight off me for me to roll him over so I was on top.

Of course that didn't last long since he _had_ to stay dominant and in control. I think it was a dog thing.

"Do it," he said running his hands over my stomach, threatening my sides yet again. "Say it."

I shook my head, my grin getting bigger with every moment. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you," he growled.

Before I knew it, he was tickeling my sides again. After a few seconds, I couldn't take it anymore and caved. "OK, OK! I GIVE!"

"I'm sorry, you'll do what?" He asked, a blank look on his face in almost genuine confusion.

I glared with a secret smile. "I'll go to the spring formal with you," I whispered.

"If you scream that any louder, I'll go deaf."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said if you scream that any louder, I'll go deaf!"

And within an instant, I woke up from my memory. "Wakey, wakey. Ready for that phone call dark beauty?" That nickname tasted like a sin from his lips.

"Honestly, you couldn't shut up?"Mike said making his own entrance. "No one can hear you out here in the woods, so stop calling for help and STOP MAKING THAT RUCKUS."

And that's when it began again. Instead of screaming this time from the wooden bullet as it pierced into my flesh, I grunted and let a tear fall as if I was used to this treatment.

I didn't even realize they were on the phone until Blaze pulled the cell away to answer something Mike had asked. "You're right Mikey. I don't think the Salvatore brothers believe that we have their dear Caroline." Ten more bullets went into me.

I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my lips. I couldn't stop the pain that ruptured from my stomach. A wailing echoed the room, I never knew I could scream so loud.

"STOP THIS, PLEA—" Why couldn't I even finish my sentence? I cluched myself closer to my body as more precious blood spilled onto the cement floor. It hurt to move like something was weighing me down. Maybe this is what it felt like to starve…and die.

My vision was fuzzy from the ever-ranging fire because of the bullets, but through it, I could hear their laughter and a mocking smile from their wolfish grins.

Blaze walked out of the room to finish a conversation with whomever it was he was talking to. I was too out of it to concentrate, or to care. It felt like someone had stuck their hand into different parts of my body and _yanked_ it out like a tornado on a house. That's not including my torn screams that were louder than a devil's chant.

"Bet you didn't expect this when you begged your master to turn you," Mike said as he paced in front of my cage like an animal just waiting to pounce.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" I yelled at him. It seemed to take too much energy out of me to say those few words.

"As if I'd believe you, even if you were telling the truth,"he scoffed.

"Why don't you come over and I'll explain it to you." I probably looked horrible, messy blonde hair and more of a corpse-like skin from the lack of blood. I couldn't even move without wincing in pain. "Or at least feed me so I can talk normally. Do you know what it's like to be in pain, Mikey? Do you know what it's like for your organs and veins rubbing against each other because you're starving for that ONE thing that will keep you alive? Have you been shot by—in your case—silver bullets, JUST because of your species? Because you're a werewolf?

"You became that creature every full moon ONLY because you killed a human being. That, Mikey, makes you a murderer. I became a vampire because I was trying to help my best friend. In fact, for a year, I was tormented, _Compelled_, to be in a relationship with a vampire who's psychotic ex turned me to make a point. I didn't ask for this Mikey, you did. And when I get out, you'd better keep away for me before I act more crazy than I look right now."

It was nice to see my tormentor shrink away in fear. It smelled better than any meal.

Mike went back and sat on a chair. The wood groaned beneath him as he adjusted and his chin made small noises as he scratched his stubble.

His eyes glazed over the longer he was silent. It was as if my words had actually sunken in. Did he believe me? I was about to try and talk to him again to sway his thoughts, convince him to let me go—or at least feed me. In my eyes, he was the good cop, the one who didn't want to partake in the torture. Besides, it was always Blaze who did the shooting. I think he enjoyed it more, and little Mikey just played along. But then again, his laughter while I was hurting seemed very sincere and bitter.

"Her name was Moira," he said in the silence. "I had never met her before. I saw that she was getting robbed. It was dark that night. A guy had cornered her." His dark eyes seemed to have gone a shade even darker as he continued his story. I was too angry to care, but also curious as to where this was going. "The guy who was robbing her had a gun and dropped it. I picked it up to shoot him since he was about to attack me. I aimed right for his chest when he moved out of the way. Moira was seventeen when that bullet pierced her heart." He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead as if trying to wipe the memories away. "Judge ruled it out as self defense. Her family looked at me like the man who tried to save their daughter's life, only to be the one that ended it. The pain I have every month is only an inch of what I deserve."

We seemed to have looked at each other for what felt like hours. A part of him understood me at that moment, and maybe a small sliver of the humanistic and sympathetic part inside of me, got him. My voice cracked as I tried to speak. "I'm seventeen."

Maybe he saw a piece of Moira inside of me because the next thing he did shocked me. He came towards me as I inched away from the door in hopes that he didn't have a stake in hand. Instead, he held out his wrist.

"We didn't have blood. We weren't going to kill you, but we weren't going to feed you either. We just needed you to get the Salvatore brothers." He pushed his wrist closer, almost through the bars. "Have some. Before _he_ comes back." He nodded behind him to Blaze who was finishing his phone call outside.

"It hurts to move,"I told him.

"I can't unlock this door." His voice was reprimanding but his expression said otherwise. He couldn't let someone else die because of him. He wanted to save me so he wouldn't kill another Moira.

"It hurts to move," I repeated. "My body is too malnourished to push the bullets out this time." Sure it was a lie, but I needed out of here. In the life of animals, always act weaker to overcome your opponents so they can never judge how strong you are.

He cursed under his breath and pulled out some keys. The smallest one made the lock _click_ out of place. And that's when he pulled out a hand gun from his back pocket. "I'll let you drink from me. But when you get too much, I _will_ shoot you if you don't stop."

Sorry Mikey, didn't want to do this.

I leapt, some open wounds from the bullets that had just fallen out, tore even more as I tackled him to the ground. I only had seconds—moments—before the noise caught Blazes attention, if it hadn't already.

He tried to fight me off, but my willpower to live was much stronger than any werewolf trying to fight me. I always told Tyler vampires were stronger.

I grabbed his shaggy hair and hit his head against the floor, hard enough to knock him out. I bent to drink from him—I had to get the splinters out of my body—I had to get stronger so I could run when Blaze opened that door.

The cement beneath us swarmed with a small pool of blood, I shouldn't waste, but I couldn't stop.

There was a snap of a twig from outside when I heard Blaze shut his cell phone. Did he notice the silence from inside? Could he hear my stomach get its fill?

"Mikey, did you fall asleep again?" He bellowed. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

The door hand twisted with a metallic sound and before he came inside I jumped above him towards the ceiling. He came inside and yelled so deep it was as if the walls shook. "Mikey," he said leaning down to examine him.

I jumped from where I was and landed near him. Blaze turned, almost a head taller than me, and my fist came at his jaw with a hard _crunch_ and his eyes rolled back. Two wolves were at my feet, unconscious and unable to defend themselves.

I wanted to kill them. I smelled like dried blood mixed with dirt—not a nice scent. My hair was natty, and what they did to me-torture, kidnap, and a period without food or human decency. I won't be able to get them out of my heads.

It took me seconds to pull them into my small cage where I wasn't able to stand up straight for days. I grabbed their keys and cell phone and locked them in.

And then I ran. The door flung open beneath my fingers and I stopped outside, finally able to smell the night's cool air. It was a fresh feeling and I felt exhilarated mixed with fear. I wasn't home yet.

And then I took in my surroundings—there was no car. There wasn't even a drive for me to follow to the road.

"Are you kidding me?" I was stuck here. I ran deeper in the woods until I landed near a lake. I had to think of something.

I flipped the phone that I stole from them and dialed Stefan's number.

"LOOK YOU MUTT—" he growled. I'd never heard him yell before or cuss, which is what he was doing every other word. I guess he thought he was talking to Blaze. My heart fell in relief that I'd reached help.

"Stefan," my voice cracked.

"Caroline?"

"Stefan, I got out but I don't know where I am." Footsteps were in the distance and Blaze's threats were screaming in the woods. He'd woken up, got out of the cage—probably from a stupid spare key that I didn't bother to check—, and was pissed. I didn't have enough energy for this. They were going to kill me.

"Stefan, they're tracking me," I whispered, voice shaking.

"Caroline, I need you to listen to me. We. Are. Going. To. Find. You. I promise. "

I heard the phone shuffle from Stefan to someone else. And then I heard Damon come over the phone. "Bonnie put a spell over us. It's like there's a gps in our system and you are our destination. We'll be there soon, just try and head them off. Oh, and if you could go north, that' be great, so we can meet in the middle." Even in times of trouble, he still had his sarcastic input.

The phone went to a monotone buzz when he hung up on me and I looked around for anything to run to or hide in. How was I supposed to know which way was north of not? I couldn't read the stars and it's not like the phone had an app for that.

What was I going to do, sit and wait? But that's what I did.

I went to a crevice in a tree and sat there. Oddly enough, the footsteps died down and their voices trailed off in the other direction.

It took Stefan and Damon twenty more minutes until they got to me. None of us saw them come out

None of us heard them.

"Caroline," Stefan said as he reached me. He leaned down and cupped my hand in his face. He turned it from side to side and looked where blood was on my clothes.

"I'm fine," I said bitterly. "The bullet wounds healed."

Damon crossed his arms and looked down at us. "As interesting as that is. I think we should leave. I don't think we're safe yet. Those animals are around here somewhere, just because we can't see them, or smell them for that matter."

Stefan was helping me up and we all started walking back towards the car.

"I tell you north, and you go south. Next time listen to directions," Damon said as the cars came in sight, along with a pack of people. Blaze and Mike were among them with bloodied noses and one bloody wrist.

"Backup is a bitch," Blaze sneered.

"You two can go," one of them said, pointing to Stefan and I. "That one owes us for killing Mason."

"That's what this is about?" Damon asked sarcastically. "And here I thought you had fun torturing a seventeen-year-old girl."

"It was the only way we'd get you," A female voice said. The hairs on my neck instinctively stood on end as she stepped forward.

"Jules," I growled.

"Caroline," she responded. "I think it's time the two of you go before you're caught up in this."

"We're not leaving him," Stefan said walking forward. "We're sorry about what happened to Mason, but right now, the three of us are going."

"I don't think so," Blaze said straightening his spine. "I think _you_ should be the ONLY one leaving. That girl bit one of us _and_ rattled some of my teeth."

"That's not the deal," Jules demanded. "They leave freely, Blaze. We only captured her as bait."

"Can't say I like that too much," he said and lifted his gun at me.

Before he fired, someone leapt at him from the side and knocked him over. Everyone's attention was at Tyler who was wrestling the gun out of his hands. My heart jumped to finally see him again. Blaze's fist slammed against his check while Tyler twisted his arm so hard it made a _snap._

"My arm! You broke my arm!"

"Tyler, what are you-"

"So this is what you've been up to all week, is it? I knew something was up, Jules. I'm not _stupid._ So I followed you here. You kidnapped Caroline? And you," said turning on Blaze who cradled his hand. "_Shot_ her and was going to shoot her AGAIN?"

"It wasn't anything personal, we had to lure them out here," Jules explained.

"I went with you!" He yelled. "You said this would be a better life for me! I'm with you for nearly two months and you threaten the only person that matters to me!"

"Tyler," Jules said calmly as if he were throwing a tantrum. "I told you we'd avenge your uncle's death, did I not? We only used her, we weren't going to kill her."

"Kill me? I'm already dead! What you did to me was torture!"

"Not that I'd like to interrupt or anything," Damon stepped in. "But weather has it, that another full moon isn't until next month. You have three vampires, a lovesick werewolf, and no moon. How on earth are you going to beat us? Right now, I could kill you all without anyone's help. Sooooo," he clapped his hands together. "Either you let us go or you all die."

In seconds, they all pulled out guns. "Wanna re-think that, punk?" Blaze asked.

Damon tisked and shook his head, almost laughing.

Before I could blink, all of their guns were broken or thrown to the side. The Salvatore brothers, with vampire speed, had destroyed their weapons. "I really don't appreciate being called 'punk'. You are, what, fifty? Add a couple of centuries to that, and that's me. I never age, I never look old, and I know more about life than you could possibly endure. So, don't call me 'punk', and never attack anyone that is affiliated with me, _again."_

"Jules, we can't just sit back!" Blaze demanded.

She ignored him and took a step towards the only guy I kept my eyes on. "Tyler, I'm sorry you had to see this," she said. Everyone looked uncomfortable and unprotected. Tyler was just staring at me, the way I was holding my stance and biting my lip. I saw his eyes trail over to my dirtied knees where I tripped in the woods and how there were marks of blood on my clothing.

"Tyler, you know you can't be with them," she warned.

I wanted to say something. To speak out. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was, and at the same time, how pissed I was at him. I wanted to choke him and throw him across the room for leaving me and not coming when I needed him, and at the same time, press all of me up against him and smother my lips to him so we'd never part again. I wanted to scream at him, wanted to tell him I loved him. I would never know how much I'd hurt him, but he would never understand the pain that I'd endured.

"Caroline," Stefan whispered at my side. He gently grabbed my elbow. "We are leaving. They know they are going to lose and they aren't going after us again."

Damon followed behind us as we walked back to the car. Stefan wrapped his arm around me to stop the shivers that shook my body as the tears began to fall. "It's ok," he whispered in my hair. "We're going home."

**I know! How I could I make her leave HIM this time! One more chapter is left, unless you guys crave for more. Please tell me your thoughts and concerns, they are what I look forward to with the end to every chapter. Lemme know if you liked this or didn't like it(I hope you liked it). Can't wait to get your perspective =)**

**-Pheyth**


	12. or back to normal

"He said anyone who's affiliated with me? Damon Salvatore? That's practically saying he cares." Jeremy said as he took a sip from his drink.

"That's not even the half of it. He _flipped_ when he found that Caroline was captured," Bonnie said. " I think his emotions are finally coming back."

"He has changed. A little," Elena admitted. "How have you been?" She asked me. Her eyes bored the same concerned expression that seemed to mask the worries in her personal life.

I just smiled and nodded. "Better now that I can finally be outside." She looked at me a little longer, trying to figure out if I was being honest, I just kept smiling as if it were a normal day and not a week after that scarring experience. That seemed to please her and she turned back to Jeremy. "Tonight I'm going over to Stefan's. Mind telling Jenna that I won't be home for dinner?"

"What, am I your messenger boy, now? Look, just because I know what's going on in your little group doesn't mean the only good thing I can do is make cover stories for you. Put me in the line of fire! I can handle it." In the distance I saw Stefan's car pull up and park with Damon in the passenger's seat.

"Jeremy, no, it's too dangerous," Elena said harshly. The same conversation was constant between the siblings. Bonnie and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Stefan was coming over and I was tired of feeling like the fifth wheel. They all tried to stop being lovey dovey around me, but I could still feel the I'm-so-happy-to-be-in-a-relationship vibe that I so sorely lacked. "I'm going to get some ice cream," I said as I got up to walk across the street. Damon leaned against the car and just looked around with his unwavering glare at the world.

Halfway there, Damon magically appeared at my side. "Gah, Little Caroline, the vampire that is stuck with us."

"You make that sound unfortunate," I responded. He followed me up to the icecream stand and seemed to loom over me in a stoic way. "What are you dong here, anyway?"I asked him. We were waiting in line that seemed to go as fast as a turtle.

"I made a deal with someone," he said leaning back on his shoes and scrunching his eyes at the sun like a little boy.

"Which is?"

"You tell me."

"I really don't feel like playing one of your games," I said firmly as we took a step closer in line.

"What if I told you it's not a game?" He grabbed a blonde curl and lightly tugged on it.

"What if I told you I didn't care."

"Caroline, you should know by now that, that's not part of the rules." I gave a huge sigh and crossed my arms, waiting. "I'll give you another shot. Hey Caroline, how's your day going?"

"Awesome Damon, and how is yours?"

"Well gee willikers, mine is swell. I'll have you know that your day is about to get pretty dandy if you let it."

I turned to look at him. His face was highlighted by a fakely genuine smile. "I think you and I should go on a date." The sarcasm gleamed from his icey blue eyes.

"No."

"I think it's a good idea. It would put you back on the market, make you forget about Wolfboy. C'mon, at least have the decency to think about it."

"Damon, stop it. You're not being funny."

"No, that would be too easy. What I'm being, Caroline, is honest." We finally got to the window and I ordered a small chocolate ice cream cone.

It was beginning to melt in my hand when he pulled me over to a bench. "Why don't you try getting over him? If you can get over Matt, you can get over anyone."

"Just like you'll be able to get over Elena? It's obvious you're in love with her. Can you just take those feelings away too?"

"That isn't the point." His eyes seemed to grow larger by the moment to stare as though I was an annoying insect. "Stop trying to change the subject. I think it would be therapeutic for you and I can go on a date."

"Because it worked out so well the first time."

He shook his head, whether is was from me rolling my eyes or for the sake of doing it, I didn't know. "I think you're missing the whole reason behind this. You're lonely, I'm lonely, let's be lonely together. I think it can work."

"I'm not going to date you Damon!"

"Why not? Is it seriously because of Wolfboy? He hasn't talked to you in a week. He hasn't tried getting ahold of you since WE got you out. He didn't come with us Caroline, he made his choice. Move on!"

"SHUT UP! You don't think I don't tell myself that everyday? Damon, you weren't there when I was stuck in that cell! You weren't the one I was thinking about when I got shot with every bullet, wondering if I'd ever see your face again. You weren't the one who chose me over Elena. For the first time, in my life, mind you, I had a guy who loved me, FOR ME. He loved me because I was Caroline Frobes, and not some brunette bombshell that grabs every guy's heart with just a glimpse.

"You weren't the one who needed me every full moon. It's nice to feel needed Damon. You weren't the one who baught me Hershey's Kisses on my bad days because I compare all my flaws to everyone elses. You aren't the one who I think about whenever I close my eyes. You ARE NOT the one who I talk to about my mom and how she's never there, or a dad who walked out on us. You aren't the one, PERIOD."

My ice cream had melted so I threw it in a trash can with enough force to make it off balance. Damon looked at me with an unreadable expression. "You make your life sound shittier than mine. That's hard to do. Luckily," he said getting up and stretching his legs. "Your point was clear. You don't want me. You want him." He nodded his head behind me.

I turned, more so in shock than anything, to see Tyler standing there, who overheard every word I said.

**AHH, I know I only said one more chapter left, but I felt bad to keep you guys waiting and I didn't have time to finish this chapter *CURSE YOU WORK! So I'm ending this one here and putting another one up hopefully soon. The more reviews, the faster the post. Thanks for reading(and hope fully reviewing).**

**-Pheyth**

**p.s. I didn't go through and edit this like I normally do, so sorry for any incorrect spelling and or quotes, periods, exclamation points, commas or dashes...Even though I know I'll hate myself later for it haha.**


	13. or a simple kiss

**Ok, before I begin this, I wish you could have heard my scream/squeal when I opened up my account and saw that I had FIFTY REVIEWS...and then FIFTY2! I was/am soo happy! Thank you very much guys! Ok that was it, I don't own vampire diaries and here is the next and final chapter =/ ENJOY!**

A year ago, I was head cheerleader, head of the Prom committee, was captain of everything I did and never had enough. I had the hottest best friends and was the blonde bombshell that had sloppy seconds when it came to boys. Vampires and werewolves were non-existant to my normal human life, and my relationship with my mother was the usual I-hate-you-because-you-don't-understand-my-angst teenage life.

A year ago, I fell in love with my best friend's ex who still had eyes for her after my complicated relationship with a vampire…who was also in love with said best friend. I wasn't confident, I didn't think I was pretty enough, smart enough, sexy enough for anything.

All that changed when I changed. And then I met a boy who—shocking, I know—had even more issues than I did.

Even with ALL his problems, obstacles, troubles, and bad situations, he managed to find a girl. Typical story, I know: troubled boy meets troubled girl and they end up completing each other.

Problem? Secrets.

That's what started the whole boy-shuns-girl. That's what began my heartbreak.

I asked Damon later, if he planned Tyler meeting us up at the icecream stand. The only comment he had to say about it was that I still owed him a date and that I had an eternity to complete it.

Tyler, on the other hand, just kisses me endlessly until he needs to take a breath. We'd do more, but it seemed like everytime we tried, the universe realized it and creates a way to stop us. It usually ends up being the 'some-one-is-after-Elena, AGAIN', or 'Bonnie-passed-out-and-almost-died, AGAIN'. My favorite though has to be when Mom pulls up the drive and talks to Tyler into a polite conversation. He says its karma for our past lives. I say screw it and pin him to the bed, on the wall, in the car… until the cycle begins again in another life-threatening moment.

I didn't know he was behind me listening to those words as I confessed my heart out.

But the fact that Damon did made a huge difference. He knew Tyler was there and made me say those things.

Tyler later explained that he came back into town and the 'vampire twins', as he liked to call them, found him before I did. They had a long conversation, partly about me, partly about the wolves, mainly about what happened with Tyler while he was gone.

We don't really talk about that much. Apparently it was just as hard for me as it was for him.

However, the first thing I did when I saw him again, hiding out behind me, listening in, coming back without even telling me, was not cry, not yell, but walk.

It took me seven strides to get to him while he took fourteen calming breaths until I was a foot away. His rougueish scent hit me like a wave and the intensity of his gaze was something I finally got back. And then I slapped him.

I'd never done that before, or even considered it. The sound was loud and head turning, his cheek was red and my palm was sore.

"Caroline," he'd said. It wasn't fair that he was the one who sounded hurt. I hated that something inside me broke from the way he said my name.

"You weren't there," I said quietly. I remember he tried to say something, but I cut him off, and he let me. "You weren't THERE."

"I didn't know!" I missed the way he grabbed at his hair when he was either hurting or really upset about something. "I thought you were back with Matt or something, moving on!"

"You thought I moved on? Did you not just hear that speech I made? Why did you come back Tyler, why? If it's to hurt me even more than just leaving and, oh I dunno, your friends kidnapping me and-"

"Can't you ever just shut that mouth of yours and let people finish their sentences! I LEFT THEM! I'm back so what happened will never happen again." I flinched as he reached his warm hand out towards me. "I'm not going to hurt you, so stop acting like I'm about to." I couldn't help but look up at him. His baby browns refused to let my eyes go. I wish my body wasn't so weak and melt into him, but he's the only one who had a hold on me like this. "I don't deserve you, I know this. But I refuse to let you think that I came back to hurt you or anything else."

"Why?" I whimpered, trying to keep from crying. "Why did you come back." He had to know this was torture. I'd rather have that cage again instead of this control, this overwhelming feeling he held me captive in.

"Because I love you and I don't ever want to know that something is wrong, and I'm not there."

"You what?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have left you. It's like, the entire time, you know when you, I love you, ok? No one is like you, no one compares to you. If you hate me, I understand. If you want me to leave, I'll go. If you want me back, I'm there, screw that, I'm here." He took a step forward and reached out towards and finally placed his hand on my cheeck. As smoldering as his eyes were, I looked away. Some people were watching. Stephan and Damon were listening intensely. My friends kept glancing over, small smiles on their faces, and when I looked back to Tyler, he looked determined. "Just tell me, please."

In movies, everything is dramatized. The princess had waited for her prince until he found her and the bad guy had a crappy ending. In life, it's not drama, its… well life. And in life, there aren't princesses or happy endings, there are sculpturing events that change you. The guy you sat next to freshman year could end up being the one who grabs your heart and keeps it because no one else can keep it from breaking.

Unfortunately for me, if I give my heart, my all, to anyone else, it will break. It will shatter. Because they aren't him.

Life isn't like a movie, but for this one moment, it was. Before I could speak, nod, say yes, he moved his hand to the back of my neck and gently pulled me to him. It was that intimate moment I missed while he was gone. We weren't in public where everyone was watching. Moms weren't turning their kids away while two teenagers were merely expressing their feelings for one another in a very romantic kiss.

I was in his arms, and he had his hand gripping my hip to yank me closer. My hand could feel his soft hair while I tugged him closer to my parched lips. He was always rough, yet always tender. In any way he kissed me, he brought emotion. I could tell when he missed me, when he had a bad day, when he had a great day, when he wanted me, needed me, when he wanted to tell me he loved me without saying a thing, all with a simple kiss.

"No more secrets," I told him pulling away.I couldn't help but smile as our foreheads touched one another.

"No more traps," he promised.

"You won't shut me out?"

"Not unless you move on to someone else," he whispered back.

I playfully hit him. "Shut up. I'm more worried about you finding someone who will be more interesting than I am."

He laughed. "I'm a werewolf who could kill the vamp he loves every full moon, who still doesn't see the beauty I watch pour out for her loved ones."

"Did you make that up yourself?" I asked as his grin widened and his hands slid up and down my sides. "I don't remember you being so poetic."

"I'm not. It's a song."

"Tyler, can you say it again?" I said with genuine sincerity.

"Say what?" My toes curled at the way he spoke.

"I love you."

And he said it. Five times. He even grabbed some strangers and told them. "Tyler stopped," I giggled. People thought I was 10 by my giddiness.

"Now let's be serious," he said. "I know there's something on your mind."

"You know me too well." He squeezed my hand and began walking us back to the table where everyone was looking at us with shining eyes and heartfelt grins.

"So what's on your mind?" he repeated.

"How did you talk with a button in your mouth that one time when my mom almost walked in on us?"

He just shook his head as we reached everyone. Elena winked at me and Bonnie smiled. Everything was perfect, at least for that moment. In our midst of friends, problems would come up sooner or later, but we were all happy. Even Damon who was glaring at us in sulk and witty comments at the end of the table. Little did we know what was in store for our little group, but we'd make it somehow. Especially since I had my knight back.

**Such sweet sorrow to say good bye. I hope that kiss was hot enough for you and I hope you enjoyed the ending(I found it very hard to end it right). It was so much fun writing this story and pushing Caroline into love, heart break, deep sadness, euphoria of happiness, getting downright pissed off, and showing her that there is a guy who genuinely cares about her other than Elena. I hope you thought she wasn't ooc and got pulled in with her emotions. It was really hard to make this chapter and end it right, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this, but haven't really decided. I would really appreciate your opinion on that. If I get enough reviews, I'll make another, in the meantime, thank you very much for all your encouraging words, they are awesome just like you guys!**


	14. FIRST CHAPTER FOR NEXT STORY!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that my new fanfic for Forwood will be coming up within the week! I'm so excited! I haven't decided if my first chapter is done yet or not, BUT I have decided to call it "Angel" and I thought that you, my faithful readers and AMAZING reviewers, should get a taste of it:**

They say college years are better than high school (what a laugh )and that you meet the man of your dreams at the University you get accepted into (highly doubtful in my case).

When I left Mystic Falls I expected to be swooned by guys, instead I managed to keep them at bay with my constant study habits and non-existent party life.

This is the third date I've been on since I came to this school and already I've managed to pick the Weird Guy, the Sad Guy (you know, the one who can't stop talking about his ex), and now the Guy who's stood me up. At Starbucks.

And now possibly the most attractive guy I've seen on campus is talking to me and all I stutter is a "what" without a smile and slouching over in my chair. Bonnie would be so disappointed.

"I know that you're annoyed that he's over there flirting with that girl."

I shrugged my shoulders, too interested at his thought process. "But I have an idea, if you'll bear with me," he said with a smile at the corner of his lips.

Never have I been so caught off guard before. "What's your idea?" I asked pulling in.

"Not to slap me," he said as he closed the inches off between us.

His lips were the best I'd ever tasted. I hadn't even realized he had some stubble until it lightly rubbed against my chin.

My hand inched its way to the back of his neck to pull him closer to me. His breath tasted of peppermint chocolate as he tugged on my lower lip before detaching himself from me.

"That," he said taking a breath. "Wasn't supposed to happen quite like that. But it did work. You're boyfriend is looking over here now."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Well whatever he is, you deserve better. Much better."

**Alright, I know that that was a bit confusing, but I promise it gets better(if you think that she kissed our favorite boy, you miight be correct). Again, that was only a snippet of the first chapter. I really hope that you R&R, you have no idea how much that would mean to get your opinion on this little tid-bit. This story will be called "Angel" and I will post it within the week. Wow, I can't believe it's Christmas already! And this will be my gift to you. I'm trying to think if I'm missing anything, but I can't remember. I love you guys!**

**-Pheyth.**

**P.s.(I remembered) I have no idea what to put for the summary. Should I quote from this or put a little explanation? Thanks!**


	15. NEWS ON NEW STORY

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that "Angel" is up and ready! Thank you **rjt040190**, **Princess Cruella, JYLian, and Degrassilovelive101,** for letting me know what you think and for everyone who read this story! (Of course it wouldn't have happened if not for L., to whom we all love) But that's not the point! The point is the first chapter of Angel is up and your opinion of that is most needed and wanted! Thank you!


	16. coup d'etat

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that my new Forwood will be up soon if it isn't already. Here's just a portion of it, so I hope you decide to check it out. For those of you who read 'Angel', don't worry, this one will have a completely different ending. It's called 'coup d'etat'. Let me know what you think! =)**

**-Pheyth**

Vampires are the new race of humans. They have been for a little over a century. So little of us are left, humans that is. The only way to survive is to be owned by a Vampire Lord.

Witches have gone extinct and werewolves abandoned the earth centuries ago leaving the humans with no protection.

My name is Caroline Forbes, I'm seventeen years old and one of the oldest of my kind. My father died as a Vampire Hunter, or so I'm told. He was one of the few and best, the only name that made vampires everywhere fear for their immortal lives. My father, William Forbes, better known as Bill, created an uprising before I was born. He wanted to destroy the monsters that took away our free will and turn us into their personal food banks at their own convenience.

When my father was finally caught, after killing nearly twenty undead families, he was hung as a traitor to the vampire lords and ladies.

When it was found out that he had a wife, they killed her too. My Mother was able to put me in hiding before the vampires found out William Forbes had an heir.

A small human family own by Lord Salvatore had recently given birth to a daughter. They knew my parents well but didn't join the uprising. When mother was killed, they took me under their name. They claimed to the town that she bared twins, and I was a miraculous surprise.

My true name is Caroline Forbes, but they call me Caroline Gilbert now.


End file.
